Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by TheBeautifulPadmeAmidala
Summary: Formerly called Who Knew? The Doctor and Rose find their daughter from the future in New York City in 1984. She's alone without a TARDIS, and the Doctor so kindly asks if she would like to come with them. 10Rose, JackEmily. Ignores A Family Heirloom.compl
1. Chapter 1

**This story has nothing to do with my other Doctor Who story, A Family Heirloom. Jonathan Harkness doesn't exist, Rose is 25, Jack is 28, and Emily is 19. 10Rose**

Emily sighed, walking down the busy streets of New York City in 1984. She was wearing black slacks and a purple blouse. She was wearing a black trench coat over it, and she had her slightly longer than shoulder length blonde hair tied up. Her hands were in her pockets, and she walked without any particular destination. She never did have any particular destination, after her parents were killed in the future. Year seven thousand, they had met their end together in an explosion that leveled a city. Only Emily and the TARDIS survived, both not in the city, but two miles outside of it. She was the Last Time Lord, and she had thirteen regenerations.

Rose Tyler and the Doctor. Those two names had surfaced through history, saving people. And now, both heroes were dead, leaving a nineteen year old on her own, with her fathers worn and battered, but very much loved TARDIS and his sonic screwdriver. Emily couldn't help but constantly think that if her father had his sonic screwdriver, he and Rose might've survived. But as her father said, you shouldn't dwell on what happened, keep your mind forward. She continued walking, catching the eye of several young men.

* * *

The Doctor flipped a lever and the TARDIS collided with the ground. Rose winced at the rough landing, but smiled at the Doctor. He was tracking another time machine, and had tracked it here, New York City in 1984. What he didn't expect was the TARDIS to detect another being with two hearts. Maybe a Time Lord survived the Time Wars?

"Well, here we are!" The Doctor said, grabbing his coat and slipping it on. Rose followed, slipping her passport into her pocket when the Doctor wasn't looking. She might need it. They both walked out of the TARDIS, hand in hand.

* * *

Emily heard the TARDIS and raised her eyebrow, walking quickly towards the sound. Another TARDIS? How was that possible? She had the last TARDIS in existence, she was sure of it. She pulled the sonic screwdriver out of her pocket and found the familiar blue police box sitting in an alley. She looked around, looking for a sign of anyone. There was no one in sight. She pulled her TARDIS key out of her pocket, and slipped it into the keyhole. It fit. It was the same TARDIS. This meant…The Doctor of the past had traced her TARDIS here. The Doctor's tenth regeneration was here. He was here before he had died. Emily's eyes lit up as she slipped her TARDIS key into her pocket, leaving the alley. The sonic screwdriver came out of her pocket and she began searching for them, not knowing they were searching for her.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose sat in a nice little restaurant, chatting and eating the local cuisine. The Doctor had no idea that his own daughter was getting closer to him. Rose was talking about American things, and the Doctor listened but also concerned with the other being he found with two hearts. He knew other beings had two hearts, but it was possible, though unlikely, that this other one was a Time Lord. The Doctor glanced out the window and saw a few people walking past, nothing new. What did catch his eye was a young girl wearing black and purple with slightly longer than shoulder length blonde hair. She had a sonic screwdriver in her hand, and the Doctor was immediately interested. She was a Time Agent, A Time Lord or a freelancer. Scratch the Time Agent part. She wasn't dressed as one; she wasn't dressed for the time either.

"Rose, look. It's the person we've been chasing across time and space. Lets go talk to her, see if we can find out anything about her." The Doctor said, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair and waiting for Rose to put on her jacket. The Doctor dropped a twenty dollar bill on the table, which covered their tab, and they left the place.

The Doctor was an expert at following people, and he followed the girl through the streets, not an easy feat, due to the time of day and amount of people. She was hard to miss, with the amount of black she was wearing. It was summer, most people were wearing light colors, but this girl wore dark like the heat didn't affect her. And if the Doctor was right, as he usually was, the heat didn't affect her. And if he was right, cold wouldn't bother her much either.

The Doctor stopped quickly, causing Rose to run into him. The girl had stopped, looking around. She then turned around and spotted the Doctor, her eyes going wide. The Doctor approached her carefully, not wanting to scare her. She stood there, the sonic screwdriver barely secure in her limp hand. She had the most beautiful blue-grey eyes he had ever seen on anyone. The Doctor bet she had a powerful gaze that would intimidate anyone.

"Hello there. I happened to notice that you had a sonic screwdriver. I also noticed that you have a TARDIS, am I right?" The Doctor asked, and the girl seemed to pull herself together.

"Yes, I have a TARDIS. It was my father's, he gave it to me before he and my mother died." Emily replied, and the Doctor's face softened a bit. Emily didn't appear upset, but for some reason, he had a feeling he knew her parents. He couldn't quite catch that feeling, though, so it went into the back of his mind.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring them up. I was wondering, though, because my TARDIS said that you had two hearts, who are you?" The Doctor inquired, and Emily smiled, just a bit.

"My Name's Emily Violet Tyler." She said, and Rose froze. Tyler. That was her name. Was she somehow related to Emily? Rose had to think, but she couldn't think of any way she could have a family member named Emily Violet Tyler.

"Ah. And let me guess. Rose here is your mum?" The Doctor asked Emily, and she nodded. Rose blinked. She didn't have a daughter! She was only twenty-five, for Christ's sake! She'd been with the Doctor for nearly six years, not with another guy!

"Ah. Makes sense, then. I don't have to ask you what your dad's name is; your two hearts pretty much gave that away. What are you doing in New York? This place doesn't have much going on, even if it did, no one would care." The Doctor commented, and Emily shrugged. She didn't have a particular reason to be here, she just was. She was a wanderer without a home, just like her father, because even though she was born on earth, she wasn't completely human. She didn't belong on earth, and she didn't have a home anymore, just the TARDIS.

"I'm just wandering. Nothing better to do, I just go where the TARDIS takes me. Sometimes I follow an alert or distress signal if I get one, but I needed to stop and let the TARDIS recharge her batteries. New York was just there." Emily explained, and the Doctor nodded.

"Well, if you'd like, you're more that welcome to travel with us. I'm sure you don't want to leave your TARDIS, but if you place it somewhere where no one will find it, like in the middle of nowhere in Alaska, and shut her down, you can come with us, and when you want to go back to your TARDIS-" A loud explosion cut them off. Emily's face was horrified.

"That's coming from where my TARDIS is!" Emily yelled, and began running towards the sound, when people were running away. The Doctor and Rose followed, knowing that this couldn't be good. That explosion wasn't natural; something other than a building had blown up.

* * *

Emily skidded to a halt at the sight in front of her. Flames were crawling up the buildings that sat beside her TARDIS. She couldn't believe it. Her TARDIS had exploded. Her father's favorite machine, the thing his father loved more than he loved life itself, was now gone. Emily stood there in shock, ignoring the fact that firemen and police men were trying to get her away from the inferno. She couldn't move.

"Emily!" The Doctor called, pushing through the police barricades, flashing his psychic paper to the police. They let him through, and he grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her out of the way of falling debris. She stumbled along with him, not caring who it was or where he was taking her. She had just lost the most important thing in her life.

"Is she okay?" Rose asked, and the Doctor shrugged. He didn't know how it felt to lose a TARDIS, he hadn't lost it before. He didn't want to know what it felt like. He had a feeling it wasn't pleasant at all.

"Emily? Listen to me. I'm not going to pretend I know what you feel like, but I need to get you medical attention. You're hurt. And I imagine you don't want to go, but Emily, you'll bleed to death if that cut's not looked at." The Doctor said, and he felt Emily give in. She probably shouldn't stick around here anyways, the police would ask questions, paramedics would show up and all that jazz. He took Emily's arm and guided her away, Rose on the other side of her.

* * *

Rose opened the TARDIS door, and held the door open as Emily and the Doctor came inside. The Doctor sat Emily down and ran the sonic screwdriver over the cut on the side of her face and on her neck. They were nasty cuts, caused from shards of falling glass and metal. Emily probably didn't even feel them. The Doctor fished his handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it to her neck wound. It wasn't deep, but if he didn't look at it quick, she would go into shock from blood loss. He set the sonic screwdriver and ran it over her cuts, sealing them.

"Rose, we need to get her blood sugar back up, she's lost quite a bit of blood. Go to the kitchen and grab something sugary, but not too sugary." The Doctor said, and Rose hurried off to do what was requested of her.

"Emily, it's not the end of the world. I know you loved that TARDIS as much as your father loved it, but you're young. You still have to go on. If I could, I'd go back and try to stop it from blowing up, but I can't. You're more than welcome to travel with us, or if you want to go somewhere, I'll take you. But don't shut down because your TARDIS is gone. You're still here, and I'm sure your parents wouldn't like this attitude of yours." The Doctor told Emily, and she seemed to perk back up, because he was right. They wouldn't want her to sit there and feel sorry for herself and wish things had happened differently. She would live on; she could find another ship that would allow her to time travel, just not a TARDIS.

"That's better. Now, don't move. You've lost quite a bit of blood, nothing fatal; you'll just be a bit weak and foggy. I'd say you'd lost about a pint and a half of blood, but Rose is bringing you something that'll help." The Doctor ordered, grinning slightly. The Doctor had become a doctor. How ironic.

"Here you go." Rose said, bringing out a handful of mini sugar cookies and a glass of apple juice. Emily ate them, staring around the TARDIS. It looked like it did when her dad owned it, but Emily changed it when she took possession of it.

"I scanned the area and it seemed like your TARDIS exploded because it was too close to a radioactive substance that was messing with the Vortex. I'm surprised you didn't detect it when you landed, although, something was probably faulty or shorted out. That TARDIS was old, older than it had any right to be. You're welcome with us, until you a suitable time ship." The Doctor said, and Emily smiled. She couldn't stay with them long, just over two years, because that would be when Rose became pregnant with her. But that would be enough time to find a time ship and make her own way again into the universe. Time ships weren't as good as a TARDIS, but it would do.

"I think I'll stay with you. I haven't anything else to do, and I'm sure as hell not staying in New York. Bloody Americans." Emily said, and the Doctor grinned.

"I trust you know how to fly a TARDIS?" He asked Emily, who gave him the 'are you serious?' look. His smile widened and she stood. Still a bit shaky, but she'd be fine in a minute.

"Fantastic!"

**Love it? Hate it? What do I need to do to improve it? I'll tell you right now this is going to be a Jack/Emily story,because I feel like I don't give Jack enough attention. He needs some romance too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this chapter, I had to rush a bit because I wanted to post it before I went to bed. I was watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory when I wrote it, so that's why the end of the chapter is like that. Its pointless, really. Just something to get Jack and Emily to know each other and show everyone the Doctor and Rose's relationship. Also, it gets a little more romance-y in here, and it will get more so in later chapters. Nothing too bad, though.**

A bored Captain Jack Harkness was a truly dangerous thing. When bored, Jack would throw caution to the wind and ask random people out on dates, depending on if he judged them to be their type or not. And setting said bored captain loose in London was not a good idea.

Jack had been alone for over a year and a half, after the Doctor and Rose left him on Satellite Five. How he had gotten off he didn't like to think about, and how he got back to Rose's time was something he really didn't like to think about. He walked around London nightly, hoping to see a glimpse of the familiar blue police box that was the TARDIS. He knew he wouldn't find it in one night, but a guy can hope, can't he?

This particular night Jack was walking down a brightly lit street, close to the Powell Estate. Jack remembered Rose talking about where she lived, and it was somewhere around here, by his memory. Maybe Rose had come home to visit her mother. Maybe.

"You know, you really don't need to do this. I'm sure I can get what I need on my own. I know I'm not from around here but-"

"Come on, it's my treat. Really. After this we can go back to gallivanting across space, but I'm taking you shopping. It's a silly human thing, but Rose enjoys it."

Jack heard the two voices chatting, his interest rising when he heard the name Rose. And gallivanting across space. Jack looked around and saw two people a man and a woman walking down the sidewalk. No, not the Doctor. Both very attractive, though. Both of them were tall, a blonde and a brunette. Relatives of Rose, maybe? Maybe they traveled with the Doctor and Rose. Jack pushed up his sleeve and checked for alien tech, grinning. He remembered when he first met Rose, and he did a scan for alien tech.

"_Finally, a professional…"_ She had said. Sure enough, alien tech in the area. The Doctor was around here. He did a scan for aliens, next, and quite to his surprise, both the people that had walked past had two hearts. The Doctor did say his people were gone. Maybe he had been mistaken, and one was left. But the Doctor had changed. How'd he manage that?

"Doctor! Wait, I'm coming too. You know how mum is. She wants me to see Mickey." Jack saw Rose hurrying down the street towards the other two. Hearing Doctor confirmed Jack's suspicion, it was the Doctor. And there was Rose. She was looking better than before. She was definitely older, and she had only gotten prettier. The Doctor must have to hold her close to keep the other guys off of her.

Jack decided to find the TARDIS. He still had his TARDIS key, and unless the Doctor changed the locks (Jack chuckled at the thought) he would still be able to get in. And there he would wait.

* * *

Emily walked back to the TARDIS, arms full of bags and boxes of things that probably weren't even needed, but she didn't care. Shopping was fun. The Doctor and Rose were a few paces behind her, arguing over some piece of jewelry that Rose bought. Apparently, if Rose wore it on a certain planet, the locals would consider her a goddess. Or something. Emily had ceased to pay attention. Someone was in the TARDIS, she could tell. She looked at the Doctor, who noticed it also. His TARDIS key and the sonic screwdriver were in his hand. The only people that could get into the TARDIS were people who had keys.

"Did you miss me?" Jack asked as the three of them entered the room. Rose dropped her packages and sprinted over to Jack, nearly tackling him. Emily had no idea who he was. The Doctor had a surprised grin on his face, and walked up to give Jack a hug.

"I don't believe we've met. Captain Jack Harkness." Jack introduced, extending his hand. Emily took it, and smiled. This guy was a charmer.

"Emily Violet Tyler." Emily wasn't too surprised when Jack brought her hand up to his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss. Definitely a charmer. He could get away with it too, with his good looks. He probably wasn't even a Captain, but he was trying really hard to win her over.

"Stop flirtin', Jack. We know you can't resist pretty girls, but please." The Doctor said, and Jack turned around with a grin. A slight blush had rose on Emily's cheeks, which she covered by facing the TARDIS console. Rose raised her eyebrow and a smile crept onto her face.

"So, Doctor, where are we off to?" Jack asked, and the Doctor grinned and looked at Rose. Rose had set her stuff in her room and showed Emily her room before coming back in here. The Doctor flipped a lever and Emily crossed over to the other side of the TARDIS console. Jack heard the much missed sound of the TARDIS dematerializing, and relaxed.

"Well, we were planning on heading to Candide four. It's a planet in a system totally devoted to candy. Rose and Emily would enjoy it. The Planet is totally safe, I know. Nothing can happen to it, unless someone gets into a fight with the candy. Which happens now and then, but its harmless.

"You're taking me to a place full of sweets? Doctor you know I'm going to be hyper for days afterwards!" Rose said, and Emily grinned. She remembered Candide seven; her parents took her there when she was eight. She was sick for days.

"There's something I'd like to see." Jack said, looking over the TARDIS controls. Nothing had changed since he was last here. Except the Doctor. But he liked the new one. Much more attractive than the last one, although, Jack liked the last one's outfit better. This one was too conservative with a bit of rebel in it.

"Alright then, Candide Four, here we come." The Doctor said, a wicked grin on his face. Jack realized how much he had missed this, flying around space and time with the Doctor and Rose. He missed the TARDIS, he missed the danger and excitement that went on.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they found themselves in a virtual paradise of sweets. The whole planet was made of sweets. Rose looked up and found a tree with candy apples on it. She reached up to pull one off, and found they came off quite easily. Rose bit into it, looking like a kid at a fair.

"Remember the applegrass on new earth, Doctor?" Rose asked, stepping onto a path which was made of bricks. Rose smiled, looking around. Everything but the buildings were made of candy. She couldn't see any cars or vehicles of any kind. It must be a sort of low tech planet or something. She didn't want to ask the Doctor because no doubt he'd go into one of his lengthy lectures about physics or something.

"Well, go on, have fun." The Doctor said, and Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him along, disappearing into a forest of tall bushes that looked like they had Jolly Ranchers on them. Emily walked over to them and pulled a blue one off the bush. She stuck it in her mouth, and giggled. Jack stood beside her, watching her pull a few more of the Jolly Ranchers off of it before continuing down the path. Jack didn't know where Rose and the Doctor were going, but he was quite content watching Emily walk around, sampling some of the strange candies. She had found a multicolored rock that was made out of Bottle Caps, and she was eating a bit of that while they strolled down the path. Jack was nibbling on some candy corn, watching Emily. She wasn't more than 20, if Jack was correct in his estimates.

"So, Emily, how did you meet the Doctor?" Jack asked, and Emily shrugged.

"Well, I was in New York City in 1984, and my TARDIS blew up. The Doctor happened to be around too, following me, and he offered to let me come with him. He's a Time Lord, I'm a Time Lady, I couldn't refuse." Emily said, kneeling down beside what looked like a river. She stuck her finger in it and brought it back up and lifted it to her lips, tasting it. It was the liquid form of some sour candy, Jack deduced, when he watched her face pucker up.

"Oh God, that's sour." She managed after a minute, and Jack laughed. How sour could it be?

"Its not that bad, is it?" Jack asked, and tried it himself. He found that it was every bit as sour as Emily said it was.

* * *

"Rose, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked, stumbling along beside Rose. They were deep in a forest of some sort, hardly any light came through. Rose stopped and looked around for a second before turning to the Doctor.

"I wanted you to myself. I got selfish when it was just us around, you know, and I kinda want it that way again. I'm not trying to say that I don't want Jack back or anything, I love seeing him again, but they're going to ask questions about us." Rose said, reaching up for another candy apple.

"And so what if they know about us? It's not like it's a crime for a Time Lord to love someone. Jack's not stupid, he'll figure it out eventually, and Emily already knows, we're her parents, for pete's sake. If Jack sees you going into my room at night, so what? He won't do anything but joke about it. Jack's never been the type for long term relationships, not that I've heard him talk about. Trust me, Rose. They won't care." The Doctor said, and Rose dropped the half eaten candy apple to the ground and kissed the Doctor. He tasted the sweet candy and apples and wanted more, which she gave him. They sank to the ground, Rose's hands sliding underneath his jacket, the Doctor's sliding under her jumper.

* * *

"I wonder what the Doctor and Rose are doing. Maybe they got lost or something. You think we should go look for them?" Jack asked after an hour of talking with Emily. They had walked around for a while, making sure they could see the TARDIS everywhere they went. Emily shrugged, and found caramel willow tree branches. She broke off a piece and popped it in her mouth.

"Nah, they'll be just fine. The Doctor hasn't lost his TARDIS before, I don't think he will now. But I am getting hungry, for real food, so I'm going back to the TARDIS to get some chips. You coming with me?" Emily asked, brushing a bit of a peanut butter cup off of her shoulder. She had found chocolate and nearly devoured it all.

"Sure, if you want. I couldn't let you go on your own, could I?" Jack asked, offering his arm in the old earth fashion. Emily took it and the two strolled off towards the TARDIS, joking and laughing the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's your next chapter. I hoped you liked it, tell me if you think something's wrong. Trust me, all will be revealed sooner or later.**

Rose and the Doctor made their way back to the TARDIS, hand in hand. Rose knew she must have a bit of grass or leaves in her hair, and she looked up at the Doctor. He had quite a bit in his hair. They had wrestled a bit, and even though he looked skinny he was actually quite strong. Not that Rose minded, she liked strong men. It was getting dark, and she wondered if Jack and Emily had made it back to the TARDIS yet.

Rose opened the door, and found Jack and Emily sitting on the floor on blankets, sipping from mugs and eating what looked like…ah, Shortbread cookies. Jack was talking about one of his past adventures, and Rose caught a bit of it before he realized they were in there.

"So I was sitting there in my ship, and the two hadn't realized they had been brought aboard, and they were standing close together and…oh, hello, Rose, Doctor. I was telling Emily about our little adventure during the London Blitz." Jack said, and clearly Emily was enjoying every bit of it.

"Well, did you tell her that the whole thing was your fault?" The Doctor asked, stepping into the room. Jack raised his eyebrow, noting that the Doctor's tie wasn't straight. Not that it mattered; really, it just looked like he had put it without looking at in in a mirror. Jack swore it was straight when he last saw it, too.

"And, pray tell, what were you two doing in that forest?" Jack returned, totally ignoring the Doctor's question. He didn't even get to tell Emily about the gas mask zombies yet. Ah well. He'd get around to it later. Those were fun times.

"We were…um…walking around, same as you." The Doctor said, and Rose bit her lip. The Doctor was a terrible liar when it came to things like this. She knew Jack would see right through it. And she also knew that Jack would have some smart-ass comment to say. His eyebrow arched more and the Doctor began playing with his ear, a sure sign he was lying.

"Right, and I was a monk." Jack said, watching the Doctor blush. Rose gave him a meaningful look before she strode out of the console room and Jack stood, helping Emily clear away the blankets and such. The Doctor turned his back on them, fiddling with the TARDIS controls. He was acting like a kid that got caught doing something he shouldn't have done.

"It's not like we didn't know what you were doing anyways. I would have done the same. Well, not with you, but you know what I mean." Emily said, and she saw the Doctor shrug his shoulders.

"Come on, _Dad,_ cheer up. It's not like we care. Just as long as I don't hear it, do whatever you want. It's your TARDIS, isn't it?" Emily grinned, sweeping gracefully out of the room, leaving Jack and The Doctor in there alone.

"Alright, Doctor, where are we going next? Please, somewhere with some action. God knows I've been stuck on earth for a year and a half. I need something to do." Jack said, and the Doctor got that look in his eyes that told you were going on a wild ride, so buckle up. Jack smiled, sensing a good adventure.

"Does the Auron Rift in South Carolina sound good to you?" The Doctor asked, and Jack's eyes widened. The Auron rift was a rift in space and time that ran right through a tiny town called Aiken. But every so often, the rift would open and these creatures would pour out, causing mayhem and death in their wake. The only way to send them back was to desecrate their sacred altar, and it was different every time. Once, the Doctor had to send K-9 through hordes of the creatures, because the altar was not allowed to have any machinery ten feet around it. Poor K-9, he was so battered and beat up after that, but the Doctor and Sarah-Jane took care of him.

"You're kidding. That could get dangerous. It's not like you to go directly into danger." Jack said, and The Doctor got the look on his face again. Jack was beginning to think the Doctor had lost some of his marbles during that regeneration.

"We're going to try to close the rift, permanently." The Doctor said, and the Doctor changed courses in the Time Vortex, causing Rose to shriek from her room. The Doctor laughed, and began to circle the consoles, pressing buttons and fiddling with wires.

* * *

The TARDIS set itself down, gently for once, and the four merry time travelers found themselves in a backyard of someone's home. Ahead there was a pool, loads of people and music, it was nearly impossible to hear the TARDIS over it.

"Ah. They build a house on the rift. This is going to be fun." The Doctor said, and he walked towards the pool party. The rift was due to open in two days. He had 48 hours to find the altar and find out what desecrated it, but in order to close the rift permanently, he would need to enter the rift. The TARDIS could keep it open for him to get in there, destroy it and get out.

"Um, excuse me, I don't mean to crash your party or anything, but I was just wondering if you knew that your house was build right on top of the Auron rift?" The Doctor asked, well aware that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were now staring at him.

"Oh my freaking god. Ashley, you owe me thirty bucks!" Broke the silence. A blonde girl, sitting on an air mattress in the middle of the pool had shouted that to a girl with black hair wearing a green and silver bikini that was sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Actually, I didn't know about that rift, but um….rifts are bad, aren't they. Especially after the rift opened in Cardiff, with the Slitheen and all that. Oh, that's right. I wasn't supposed to know that. Hmm…Torchwood really needs to pick up on its security." The Girl said, trying to make the air mattress go to the side of the pool so she could get out, but only succeeded in flipping it over. No one else had moved or said anything.

"So, uh, rift. Running through my house, that's not good. Hmm, how are we going to close it?" The Girl said when she came back up to the surface. The Doctor was staring at her like she'd grown another head, Emily had walked off to do some searching, and Jack and Rose were standing behind him.

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name's Jackie. Um, yeah, I was having my birthday party, but don't worry about it. My friends, well, they didn't think you existed, but I knew better. That's why Ashley over there owes me thirty bucks. But anyways, whatever you need, I can get it, well, most anything." Jackie told them, ignoring the scattered conversations.

"Hey, Doctor, the rift, its right here. It goes through the middle of the house, and there's an underground cavern that I suspect holds the altar. But it's sealed, and not even the sonic screwdriver can open it. It's almost like magic." Emily said, coming around the other side of the house.

"Ah! That I can help you with. I'm a witch, and so are a few other people around here. I should be able to break open that seal, with help. Um, Alex, could you go up to the garden and bring back…well, you know better than I do what I'll need to break open that seal. You put it there in the first place." Jackie said, and she wrapped a towel around herself, covering her red bikini clad body that Jack was so unashamedly staring at. Not that she cared, she knew she had a great body, but she didn't need her dad getting ticked off, let alone her boyfriend.

"You knew about the altar to the Aurons?" The Doctor asked, and Jackie nodded. She'd known about it since she had moved into the house. She had sealed it when she felt it acting up, but they broke through the seal and she had her boyfriend seal it, seeing as how he was more experienced in sealing things than she was.

"I knew about the altar. I could tell it was malevolent when I moved in, but I've been trying to keep it at bay. Do you think its going to start acting up again? We can destroy it if-"

"Doctor! There are immeasurable amounts of energy coming from that altar! They're opening the rift!" Emily cried, and there was a loud cracking sound. A large fissure opened up in the ground, and an altar began to rise out of the ground.

"Oh my god!" People began screaming, and they scrambled back, out of the pool, as far away from the altar as possible.

"So it begins." The Doctor said, immediately began to issue orders. "Emily, shut everything in the TARDIS off. It will begin to feed off of the TARDIS. Jack, I need you to go with Jackie, help her do whatever she needs. No time for flirting, Captain. Rose, you're with me. We need to find some clue on what desecrates the altar." The Doctor and Rose nearly ran towards the altar, but stopped a few feet from it when beings that resembled Slitheen began to appear around the altar.

"Rose, be very careful. These things, Aurons will not hesitate to grab you and take you away from here. They're not Slitheen; they're more brutal, more vicious than a Slitheen could ever hope to be." The Doctor said, and decided not to mention they got more violent each time.

"Doctor…" The Aurons hissed, and the Doctor's hand dived into his pocket for the sonic screwdriver. The Aurons moved faster, and grabbed the Doctor and Rose. Rose shrieked as they dug their claws into her arms, and out of the corner of her eye she saw the Doctor fighting the Aurons.

"Do not fight, pretty human. You only give us more energy" It hissed in her ear, and Rose's eyes narrowed. The thing had just ripped holes in her arms and it expects her not to fight? Come on, really. What did they think she was going to do, stand there?

* * *

Jack looked up sharply when he heard Rose shriek. Nothing was allowed to hurt Rose. He found Rose and the Doctor struggling with the Aurons and nearly ran to them. He felt a restraining hand on his arm and turned to find Emily standing there. Apparently she had finished her job and came to help him.

"They'll be fine. Jackie needs help breaking that seal. The Aurons can't do it, the seal's to powerful. The Doctor and Rose can't get to the altar if the seal isn't broken. But once we open that seal, we're going to have to work quick. Get everyone inside, Aurons aren't allowed inside human dwellings." Emily said, bolting off to help the witches break the seal. Jack sighed and did what he was told.

"Okay, its an ancient Italian spell, and I have the chant to break it, but it needs to be chanted by an…untouched woman. Ah. This is going to be difficult." Alex said, looking at his girlfriend. She didn't fit the description, and neither did her best friend.

"I'll do it. Show me the chant and I'll do it." Jack heard Emily say, and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Untouched, eh? This was going to be very interesting.

"Are you sure? Do you have the experience, and um…requirements to do this?" Alex asked, and Emily nodded. He showed the page of the book he was reading to Emily and she memorized the chant in thirty seconds.

"Okay, what do I do?" She asked, and Alex directed her to a circle of silver colored berries.

"Do you have any current technology on you? If you do, you need to take it off. It will disrupt the magics." Alex said, and Emily's watch and the sonic screwdriver was handed to Alex.

"Alright, you need to begin chanting." Emily closed her eyes and pulled the chant from memory.

"Madre della terra, padre del cielo, li denomino mi scolo per fare la mia offerta in questa ora. La guarnizione che ho disposto sul altar deve essere rotta. Il altar deve essere libero avvicinarsi a in qualunque momento, tramite tutta la corsa di essere dovunque. Cielo padre, madre di terra, chiedo questo voi, del mio signore e della signora." Emily said, the Italian coming flawlessly from her lips. Five billion languages helped a lot, you didn't need the TARDIS translating for you all the time. But the seal didn't budge. Emily knew a bit about magic, and she knew sometimes you just needed to push the energies to do what you wanted.

"Rompa il sigillo!" She said, her eyes flashing open. They were changing from their beautiful blue color to a sinister looking green. Jack watched in horror as the circle of berries erupted in flame.

"Rompa il sigillo!" She tried again and she felt the energy flow through her. About time the damned spirits listened to her. She was a Time Lady, and they'd do as she instructed. She was the superior being here, not them.

* * *

The Doctor managed to free himself and disable the Aurons and he dashed towards the altar, Rose not far behind him. But the seal was still up. He looked over and found Emily surrouned by energy, chanting.

"Oh, this is bad." He said, and Rose looked at Emily then back to the Doctor. She didn't want to ask how bad, because she knew. It was as bad as it could possibly get with another suitcase full of bad.

"Time Lords weren't meant to use human magics, because our sense of superiority would take over. That's what its doing with Emily, and the earth spirits are going to punish her." The Doctor explained, and knew he had to wait for her to break the seal, which she would.

* * *

"Sono una signora di tempo e come tali, io li comandano fare la mia offerta. Romperete questo sigillo!" Emily cried, standing from her sitting position in the circle. The whole circle was engulfed in flame, and Emily didn't notice. All she knew was that the seal would break. And it did, with an earth shattering bang. The fire shot higher, and this disappeared totally. Emily was gone.

**Okay, for those of you who actually know Italian, I'm sure my italian is horrible, but I hope it got the point across. For those of you who don't know, its along the lines of "Mother of the Earth, Father of the Sky, I call upon you this day to break this seal on this altar. I command you to do this" Something like that. Please reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm changing the title, everyone! When this fanfiction is finished, it's changing from Who Knew? to Boulevard of Broken Dreams. I was going to use the song Who Knew by Pink in it, but It doesn't fit in with the way its going. Boulevard of Broken Dreams does. **

Emily opened her eyes, groaning. She was laying on something cold and hard, not like the grass she was sitting on just a minute ago. What happened, Emily couldn't place.

"Doctor, lets go!" Emily heard Rose yell, but strangely, it didn't sound like the Rose Emily was just with. It sounded more like her mother. She heard rapid footsteps, as if someone was running. Emily shook herself awake and stood.

The Doctor and Rose came around the corner, and when they saw Emily both of them stopped. She wasn't supposed to be here, they had sent her away.

"Emily, I thought I told you to go!" The Doctor said, and Emily heard more footsteps behind them. The people that were going to kill them. The Doctor noticed a stormy look come into Emily's blue eyes, and was surprised when she reached out and grabbed the both of them.

"Run!" Emily said, pushing the two behind her and pulling the sonic screwdriver from her pocket. No one was going to kill her parents. She knew the both of them were running, but she also knew that both of them wanted to turn right back around and stay with her. She would catch up with them, as soon as she set this trap.

* * *

Back in the present, Jack was kneeling by the scorched and blackened patch of grass that Emily had just been occupying. It was impossible that she had just disappeared. Alex was trying to figure out what went wrong, and Jackie was currently trying to create a barrier around the place to protect them all. But Jack didn't see any of that. All he knew was that Emily Violet Tyler, a Time Lady, beautiful woman and a good friend was gone.

Hearing Rose brought him back to his senses. Emily wasn't the only woman he cared about. Rose's life was in danger, and he wasn't about to lose her. Jack's eyes scanned the area, and found Rose pinned to the ground by one of the Aurons. Jack's hand dove into his pocket and found the compact laser he usually kept 'elsewhere' and he took aim. The Auron was dispatched easily, and another one met the same end.

"Where's Emily?" The Doctor cried, and Jack gave the Doctor a look that said everything. The Doctor nodded shortly, getting back to his work. He was running the sonic screwdriver over the altar, and grimaced. He found out what desecrated the altar. And It wasn't pleasant. Not at all.

* * *

Emily finished her trap and took off after her parents, her coat fluttering behind her. She had just rigged a small bomb sort of thing, that would explode and kill everything in a ten foot radius. But she had to get out of there.

"Mum, Dad, keep going!" Emily called, then a thought came to her. She was waiting by the TARDIS, herself in this time. If she met herself, she could rip a hole in the fabric of time and space.

"Mum, Dad, listen to me. I'm coming from the future. I was with yourselves from the past, and we were working on closing a rift when I got sent back here. I have to stay here. The building will collapse, and if I'm lucky, which is unlikely, I'll get sent back to the future. Go to the TARDIS, and leave. Forget about me, alright?" Emily said, and The Doctor and Rose looked pained, like they didn't want to do it.

"Go, please. I love you guys, no go! Oh, and Dad, when you see Jack, and I know you will, tell him…I love him." Emily said, and she turned around and began running back into the building. The Doctor bit his lip, but nodded and ran with Rose out of the building.

* * *

Rose could tell something was wrong when she looked at the Doctor's face. He had bad news about that Altar, very bad news.

"Doctor, what is it?" Rose asked, knowing they could get through anything together. They always have.

"Rose, listen to me and wait till I'm done talking, alright? Don't say a word. The altar needs an act of true, untainted, pure love to desecrate it. Someone has to die for someone else they truly love. And Rose, I'm not letting you do it. I have to completely die, Rose. I can't regenerate. I have to give up the rest of my life" The Doctor said, and Rose's eyes closed.

"No, Doctor. You're not getting rid of me that easy. I'll die for you and you for me." Rose said, grabbing his right hand.

"_That hand of yours still gives me the creeps."_ She had said once.

"Rose Tyler…I guess…"

The Altar exploded, suddenly. The force of the explosion knocked both of them off their feet backwards.

* * *

Jack dropped down and covered his head when the altar exploded. He heard rushing wind, and knew the rift was opening. The altar was destroyed, and the energy had caused the rift to open. And now, more Aurons were pouring out of the rift.

Jack looked up and found the Doctor curling his body protectively around Rose, and Jack saw something leave the rift. It was human shaped, and was covered in a golden white light. It was a woman, and she seemed clothed in the light.

"I will not allow those from the Past and Future that I love to be harmed. The Time Lords give me their power to save all of humanity from the Aurons." She said, and Jack noticed it looked like Emily, except it didn't. She had longer, darker hair, and green, almost too green eyes. She had turned into a goddess.

"Stop us, then." The Aurons hissed, and they rushed towards her. She turned to look at them and said two words.

"Bad Wolf."

The TARDIS doors opened with a bang, and Emily turned to look at the TARDIS. The console opened, exposing the Heart of the TARIDS. Rose's eyes lit up with the same golden light, and she turned to face the hordes of Aurons.

"Bad Wolf and the Guardian will not allow you to continue" Rose said, and lifted her hand. The Aurons froze. Literally.

"You cannot stop us, pathetic humans!" An Auron cried, and Emily's gaze rested on the Auron, and now, she was more frightening than ever. Her stormy blue gaze held people in thrall. Her piercing emerald gaze bore into people.

"I am not a human. I am a Time Lady. The Last Time Lady. And you will do as I say. The human race is above you. They banish you." Emily said, and Rose waved her hand, and like the Daleks before them, they vanished in a cloud of dust.

"I leave this place, and you will forget me. All has been put right. I return to my future, as a Time Lady. Alone." Emily said, pulling the Time Vortex from Rose and replacing it in the TARDIS.

"No! You can't leave, Emily!" Jack said, and Emily turned to look at him, her gaze softening.

"Your path and mine won't cross again, Jack. You are past, I am future. I'm sorry, my love, but it cannot be." Emily laid a feather light kiss on his cheek, and she vanished into the rift. The rift closed, and Jack fell to his knees, sobbing.

He had never felt like this before. He had lost the woman he loved, and he didn't even tell her. She didn't know. She had called him 'my love', which meant she loved him, surely. Jack didn't know. He hadn't actually loved anyone before.

"Jack…" Rose began, feeling lightheaded from the whole Bad Wolf thing, but otherwise fine. She didn't have anything to say, because she didn't know. The only thing she could do was pull him into her arms and hug him as he cried.

The Doctor watched this, his own hearts breaking with Jack's. He knew how much Emily meant to Jack, and they didn't even have the chance to actually show each other their love.

"Is everything alright? Is it safe?" Jackie asked, and noticed Jack. The Doctor nodded, and helped Rose get Jack back to the TARDIS.

"The rift is permanently sealed. You won't have to deal with it again." The Doctor told Jackie and said his goodbyes. He walked into the TARDIS and found Jack in front of the console.

"She was right, Jack. She couldn't do it. It probably broke her hearts to leave, but if she didn't, she'd probably destroy a universe. I'm sorry, Jack. I know it hurts. My companions, I've lost quite a few of them. It doesn't get any easier to bear, but don't forget them." The Doctor said, taking the TARDIS to sit in the Time Vortex for a while.

* * *

Emily found herself sitting in New York, 1984. Her TARDIS was in front of her, intact. She had stopped it from blowing up, using the energies from the rift. 

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And were I walk alone_

_Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a.._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone!_

Emily opened the TARDIS and sighed. The Curse of the Time Lords-To be alone. But she could always go find a companion, someone to travel with her and help fill the TARDIS. She would be like her father, finding companions, saving them from aliens and what not.

Some Time Lords were never truly alone after all.

**Okay, I'm thinking about leaving it right there. I know I've used the song in another story, but it fit here. The other song didn't fit and thats why the title's changing too. **


End file.
